hercs_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Cerberus
This battle took place after going Into the Underworld. Boss Battle - Cerberus The legendary 3-headed dog guarding the gates of Hades. Watch out for lightning strikes as you walk up through the massive doors to behold the big red dog. You'll need to use distance attacks as you avoid the small fireballs that each head spit out. These don't burn for long, so you can just walk around them and keep attacking. In very short time, Cerberus will back up slightly, and the ground shaking will knock over some of the pillars on the sides of the path. Back off until they've fallen, then move up and keep pelting Cerberus with whatever's on hand. You can even do so while he's off the screen, just watch the boss life meter in the lower right corner of the screen, as its eyes will flash when you hit him. If they stop flashing, it means that Cerberus has backed off some more and you need to give chase. After moving back a couple of times, a few lightning strikes will come down. When he backs up a little further, you'll hear a voice saying, "He's going to barf", at which point you need to move into one of the side alcoves to avoid the giant fire breath that will blast down the pathway. After backing off from here, the heads will start spitting laser beams that ricochet off the walls down the path. For this, get to the top as soon as you can and attack while standing right up against Cerberus. A little further up, the fireballs turn into wide simultaneous sprays, but just stay on the move and you can still avoid them. Up ahead a little more, Cerberus employs both fireballs and lasers. Stay up close and keep moving around the small space in front of Cerberus where the lasers don't cross to the other side of the path yet. Above, it's back to big fireball barfing. Stay in the left alcove, where you have room to move to avoid the smaller fireballs. Stay down here and keep firing Spears up when Cerberus backs off, you can get several hits in according to the boss life meter until he's out of range. After that, it's more lasers and fireballs. Just watch out for the alcove on the right that has a floor pike trap. Keep jumping out between barfs and keep pelting him with spears, and he'll fall into the green pit of ooze behind him. Further into the Underworld Continue up the left side of the pit. To your left are an "A'" door and a "'P" door. If you spent some time in the Ice Lands gathering extra keys, you can open the "P'" door at least to receive snowballs and a magic potion, neither of which will be particularly useful at this point in the game. Go up the ramp on the right. At the top, run past the two spitting statues until you hit the next group of Undead Warriors. Kill them, then run up past another statue. Go eft after this one to find the "'A" key. Go back along the path to the "A'" door and enter it. Get the fire pepper and inflatable cows, but more importantly, note the number inscribed in blood above them on the wall. Follow the path up through the spitting statues, jump over a set of floor pikes past where you found the "'A" Key, and enter this code into the door lock. You have to do this while avoiding the spitting statue, so just run across the two rightmost triggers until they're correct, then set the first one in peace. Go through the door below. Go up a mud path and fight some more Undead Warriors to reach an area with more doors, for which you may or may not have keys for. The first 'H' door hides bombs and a pandora's box. The "A'" door has spears and a ray gun. The first "'P" door has a gyro and pepper breath. The "H'" door at the end has a health heart and fire spears, so save that one for last. The catapult at the end marks your last chance to turn back, but if you're really not prepared at this point, you're better off just reloading your last save file and stocking up some more on Gyros and powerful weapons before trying the Underworld again. Upon taking the catapult ride, from where you land, go down then left to a gyro and a whole lot more of those skeleton warriors. Fight your way up the path, then pass some sconces. Before you engage him, rid your inventory of useless weapons, so that it'll be easier to scroll to the ones you want. Use up all of your Frost Breath, Garbage, Evil Taboo, and maybe Rock Spit, Snowballs and other low-damage items. Pepper Breath could still be useful due to its homing ability and rapid fire rate, letting you run around trying to dodge attacks while still causing damage. Enemies *Skeletons Boss *Cerberus Items *"'A" Key *Pepper Breath *Inflatable Cows *Bombs *Pandora's Box *Spears *Ray Gun *Gyros *Fire Spears Next quest *Facing Hades Previous quest *Into the Underworld Category:Herc's Adventures quest Category:Boss fight